Coming Back To You
by SecondDayFirstLove
Summary: Emma and Regina try to figure out how to balance life and all the emotions that come along with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Emma hears her roommate joke from behind her but doesn't stop what she's doing. Emma continues to move quickly around the room throwing stuff into her suitcase.

"I fell asleep last night before I could finish packing." Emma says as she opens one of her dresser drawers and just grabs random items to put in her bag.

"I thought I told you to do that a week ago." Lacey can't help but smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma zips the bag and grabs her phone and keys. "Give me a ride to the airport?" She grins.

"And what if I wouldn't have come home this morning?"

That only makes Emma smile grow wider. She's always reminded of her best friend, Regina, whenever Lacey uses her motherly voice on her.

Emma met Lacey three days after being in the dorm room by herself. Her original roommate had switched schools over the summer, leaving the spot open. Emma though...well more so hoped, that it would stay that way. But nope. Three days after freshman move in day, Lacey came walking through the door with three suitcases and a smile. They instantly became friends.

Emma has come to really know and like Lacey within the five months that they've been living together. They both grow up in small towns, like to seek adventure, both attending school on an academic scholarship and have a love for knowledge and studying but also know how to let their hair down and have a good time. Let's just say, Emma has been to her fair share of college parties.

"I still have a few days before I leave for home. Let me know if you need me to send you anything from the room or something."

See, it's that sweetness right there that makes Lacey the best roommate Emma could have asked for.

"Sure thing. I'll call you when I land." They share a quick hug before Emma walks into the airport.

Hours after being on a plane, Emma finally lands in Boston. After making her way to bagged claim, Emma makes a break for the exit.

"Finally!" Emma grins when she sees Ruby standing there with a playful scroll on her face.

"Oh can it." Emma says before dashing over and pulling the other girl into a bone crushing hug.

They don't waste a minute before catching up on each other's lives once they get into the car and on the road. Ruby filling her in on some of the town gossip. While Emma went to school across the country, Ruby decided to stay close to home and go to school in Boston, giving her the luxury of making the not too long drive home whenever she wanted.

"So where to first?"

While Emma wants to go straight over to Regina's place, she knows she owes her parents the visit just as much. I meant their her prarents, right?

"Home, I guess. I need to see my parents and drop my stuff off."

Ruby rolls her eyes at the answer. "Oh please, Emma. I know you want to go see Regina and Henry. It's been months." Ruby says with a knowing smirk.

They've been best friends since fifth grade. Ruby, Regina and Emma. Always getting into something. Ruby's one of the few that really really know Emma Swan.

She knows how Emma had beat herself up over not coming home for not only Christmas but spring break. The Charmings had decided they wanted to see Emma's living arrangments since only Mary Margaret had got to drop her off at college. And then for spring break Emma just told everyone she wasn't coming home.

Ruby was there to see the way Regina had took it. Yeah Regina was upset when Emma didn't get to come home for Christmas but she really took it to heart when Emma refused to come home for spring break. They hasn't seen each other since days after thanksgiving. Emma hadn't seen Henry since then.

"I..."Emma opens her mouth respond but she doesn't know what to say.

"Shut it." Ruby makes a right turn. "To the Mills residence it is."

Emma stays silent as they make the drive to her other best friends place. Emma nerves start to really kick in when they pull up to the apartment building. Emma's never been here before so that just makes her that much more nervous.

Ruby gets out the car and heads toward the building without a care in the world while Emma slowly follows behind.

"Emma suck it up." Ruby's calls over her shoulder. "Even if she's mad at you, she still wants to see you."

Emma's not so sure. After her absence over spring break, Regina hasn't been calling as much and she'd cut the conversations short whenever Emma called. Last week when Emma mentioned the day and time she'd be getting into Boston, she was met with silence. She had been hoping that Regina would volunteer to come pick her up. No such luck.

That's when she decided that she'd come home a few days earlier then planned and surprise her best friend. Now she's not so sure if this was a good idea.

Before she can think too much about it, they are standing at Regina's door with Ruby pounding on it.

Ruby quickly puts a hand on the peephole.

"You must not want to get in if you have your hand up to the door like that." Emma can't help but smile when she hears Regina's sassy voice.

"It's me." Ruby says. "I gotta surprise for you."

"Ruby I don't have time for your games." Emma hear the lock click before the door starts to swing open. "I'm trying to get my school work done before I have to go get Henry." Regina says without giving her guest a glance. Emma was standing off to the side so Regina wouldn't have saw her anyway.

"Hey, don't let me stop you." Ruby's holds in her laughter as they follow Regina further into the small apartment.

Regina huffs and starts to turn to address Ruby. "Really Ru-EMMA!" Regina stops in stares for a good couple of seconds before a grin takes over her face and she's in Emma's arms.

Regina is literally on Emma. Legs wrapped around her waist, head buried in her neck and arms squeezing tight.

All the worry leaves Emma's body.

"It's good to see you too!" Emma laughs and squeeze Regina back before letting her down. They stay in a lose embrace. Regina's arms resting on the blondes shoulders as Emma holds her hips.

"I thought you weren't getting in for a few more days?"

Emma shrugs. "I missed home."

Regina smiles and they countinue to stare at each other until Ruby interrupts.

"Why don't I go pick up Henry. That way you guys can catch up."

Regina steps out of the blonde arms when she remembers that they are not alone.

"Are you sure? I can get him."

"It's okay. I need to check in with granny anyway. I've been out running errands all day. I'll take the little guy for milkshakes."

Regina nods and Ruby leaves.

"So...do I get a tour?"

Emma spends the next ten minutes following Regina around the small apartment. She can tell that Regina is feeling a little insecure about how small the apartment is and the neighborhood. It's not necessarily a bad neighborhood or a bad apartment, but it is a lot different then where Regina grew up.

Regina father passed away when they were in the seventh grade. Her relationship with her mom never was the best and it only gotten worse when Regina had gotten pregnant halfway through her junior year of high school.

Cara, Regina's mother, was not sympathetic or understanding at all. She made it quite clear that she was disappointed in Regina. And while she continued to let Regina live in her home, she didn't make it easy at all. That's when Regina made a promise and a plan. She promised herself that she would never subject her child to such a negative attitude and planned to do whatever she had to do to get out of that house.

So Regina got herself a job at Granny's as a waitress for the summer. Granny was nice enough to let her continue to work part time during the school year and after she gave birth. With the help of her best friends, Granny, and Emma's parents, Regina was able to graduate high school and enroll in community college. She continued to save and used what money she got back from the school loans to get their apartment shortly after the new year.

Regina was proud of what she's done. She doesn't know why she's so insecure about it now. She's was so excited to show Emma the apartment just months ago.

"I love it." Emma says as she throughs herself onto the futon in the living room. Regina had yet to inquire real furniture. "It's so homey."

"Thanks." Regina says quietly while looking away from Emma. "Um...I'm still working on it."

Emma frowns when Regina refuses to make eye contact. What happened to the excited Regina that jumped into her arms when she arrived? Where did this shy Regina come from.

"I love it." Emma reassures her, reaching out to pull Regina down next to her.

Regina's tenses before letting herself lean into Emma's side.

"You didn't come home for spring break."

"I know." Emma braces herself for a fight. They never really got around to talking about it. Regina just mostly ignored her.

"I missed you."

Emma is shocked when Regina just grabs her hand and squeeze.

"I missed you too."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long day and all Regina wants to do is kiss her little boy goodnight, shower, and go to bed.

Regina sighs as she walks to her apartment door. She hopes that Henry isn't hyped up on candy. Emma has a tendency to act as if she forgets that Henry has a bedtime and shouldn't have snacks after a certain time.

Regina pushes the door open and is greeted by silence. At first she's confused until she walks further into the apartment and see two of her favorite people sound asleep.

Flashback

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Yes Emma knows how sex works but up into few minutes ago, she could have swore that Regina was a virgin like her.

"Emma." Regina sighs.

Emma knows that sigh. That sigh means Regina is frustrated. But Emma doesn't care about that right now.

Not when she just found out her best friend is pregnant or might be pregnant.

"Are you sure? When did you..."

She feels the blood rushing to her head. Everything feels like it's closing in on her. They've been best friends since 2nd grade. As far as Emma knew, they told each other everything. But in just a few words their friendship has been rocked. Emma's world has been rocked.

Emma watches as Regina bites on her bottom lip. A clear sign that she's nervous.

"Tell me." Emma pleads.

"I haven't went to the doctor yet but I've taken test. I'm around four weeks."

Emma opens her mouth to ask the question when again but Regina admits to being four weeks and she kind of gets a time frame. Four weeks ago, hell even six weeks ago they weren't on the best of terms. Regina was acting weird. Not wanting to hanging and just being distant. Now Emma knows why.

"Was it..." Emma palms start to sweat. "Was it with Robin?"

Regina nods.

"You told me you were done seeing him. You said that months ago, Regina."

"I did." Regina sighs again. "This isn't about that though, this is me needing you. I need you Emma. I'm so scared. You know my mom. She's going to freak out."

Emma just watches as Regina has a break down. She's too busy having her own. Regina's been lying to her for weeks.

"Are you sure?" She ask again.

Here comes that sigh again. "Yes. All three of the test came back positive. I'm going to the clinch Monday to confirm. I want you to come with me."

"Test? When did you take the test?"

"Ruby bought them for me a few days ago." Emma flinches when she hears their other best friend name.

"Ruby knows?" Emma even hears the hurt in her own voice.

She's not mad at Ruby for keeping this from her or Regina for telling Ruby. She's hurt because Regina didn't come to her first. Regina didn't trust her to help at all. Yeah Ruby's their best friend but she's always thought that her and Regina were closer. They've known each other longer. Emma guesses she was wrong.

Emma backs up when Regina tries to step closer. "Emma please. I've just been in denial and afraid and I needed someone to buy the test and..."

"You could have come to me!" Emma explodes. "Instead you've been lying to my face!"

"I have not!"

"Right. Because you didn't tell me that you broke up with Robin but somehow you seem to now be carrying his baby!" Emma snares.

"It was just sex!" Regina cries. "Emma please. I didn't lie. We weren't even dating when we did it. I w..."

"And then you go get Ruby to help you and not even think about telling me." Emma huffs. "Make sense though. You've basically been telling me to fuck off for weeks now."

"I have not!" Regina ignores Emma's hands that are trying to keep her away. She grabs a hand and tug Emma into her arms. "You are my best friend. I love you. You know that."

They stand quietly in each other's arms for a few minutes before Emma pulls away.

"I have to go."

"What?" Regina's face fall.

"I'll call you."

Emma rushes out of the door before Regina can get another word out.

-/-

"I'm sure she'll be back." Ruby says to the crying teen. "You know how sensitive Emma can be."

"She was so mad." Regina sniffles. "I messed up. She hates me."

Ruby rolls her eyes. Regina and Emma rarely fought but when they did, boy could they be dramatic.

"Just give her some time. You did unload a lot onto her."

Regina curls into herself and allows Ruby to rub her back. She knows that she really did upset Emma. First she blew her off for a couple of weeks and then announce out of nowhere that she's pregnant.

Regina cries into Ruby's shoulders until she falls asleep. When she wakes its to the sound of someone knocking at her bedroom door. She glances around the room to see she's alone. Ruby must have left after she fell asleep.

Regina quickly checks herself over in the mirror before answering the door.

"Hey." She breathes out when she sees Emma standing on the other side of the door.

"What time is your appointment?"

Regina's eyes go wide before she pulls Emma into her bedroom and shuts the door. She cant risk her mom finding out.

"Keep your voice down." She hisses in fear.

Regina relaxes when Emma doesn't argue but instead ask about the appointment again before sitting in her desk chair.

"It's at 3:30pm. I'm going to skip debate and go right after school. "

Emma nods.

"I'm so fucking pissed at you."

"I know."

"No more lying."

"I'm sorry."

"I want to know everything, Regina."

"I'll tell you." Regina rushes out. She moves over to kneel in front of Emma.

Regina let's out a sob when Emma reaches out to run her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay. I'm here."

End of flashback

Regina looks back at the futon with a fond but sad smile. Emma has been home for a month now and Regina has loved every minute of it.

Regina and Emma's relationship has been through a lot over the past few years. While Emma had been there physically through the pregnancy, emotionally she was closed off. Before they would talk about any and everything without a care in the world but as time went on Regina noticed that Emma would keep things to herself more often then not. The blonde would only talk to her if Regina somehow found something out and made her talk about it.

That's why this scene was so hard to take in.

Emma and Henry cuddled on the couch. This is something she recently thought she would never get to see. Regina had been trying to put distance between herself in Emma even before the blonde went of to college. Not because she doesn't care about Emma but because she cares too much.

Emma had been talking about staying in town and going to school or going to Boston so she would be closer. Emma wanted to be around to help take care of Henry. Emma knew first hand how bad Regina's home life was. Even becoming a grandma didn't soften Cora Mills up. And Emma wanted to stay in town and get a job to help Regina move out. But Regina wasn't having any of that. Emma had worked hard to get into her dream school. Their dream school. And while Regina's plans had changed, that didn't mean Emma's had to.

So most of the summer between the girls graduating high school and Emma leaving for college was spent with them arguing. Regina refused to let Emma change up her whole life just because she became pregnant. So when Emma went away to school they didn't talk as much. Regina wanted Emma to enjoy her freshman year. But when Emma came home for thanksgiving she couldn't stay away. They fought and made up but still had a strain on their relationship. Regina's just glade to see that their problems didn't affect Emma's relationship with Henry.

Regina would miss Emma something awful when it came time for the blonde to leave again. These past few weeks it has been so easy to ignore and momentarily forget all the things they need to talk about and just be happy. She knows it won't last.

Regina sighs and decides to leave them be for the moment. After going through her nightly routine, Regina removes Henry from Emma's hold and tucks him into his bed. Emma is awake and sitting up when she goes back into the living room.

"Hey." She's greeted with a sleepy smile from Emma.

"Hey yourself." Regina walks over to cuddle up next to the blonde. "Are you staying the night?"

Emma just gives her a look. Regina laughs. She don't know why she even bothered asking. Emma has spent most of her nights in the little apartment. Regina wonders how the Charmings are feeling about her and Henry taking up so much of Emma's time.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "You're half asleep as it is, Em."

"I'm fine." Emma grabs the remote to turn on Netflix.

Regina's not even surprised when not even fifteen minutes into the movie, Emma head lands on her shoulder. The blonde softly snoring.

"Night princess." Regina presses a kiss to Emma's head and continues to watch the movie.

As usually, in the morning neither one mentions how they woke up in each other's arms.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh look who finally decided to put the books down and come have some fun." August teases Regina as she reaches the booth her group of friends are at.

"Oh please." Belle rolls her eyes. "She's only here because Emma's here."

Regina tries and failes not to blush. She doesn't even try to defend herself against Belle's words because she knows it true. Regina rarely goes out. Between Henry, school and work, Regina barely has any time to herself. Going out with friends is a rare treat. So yeah she made an extra effort to try to get out knowing that Emma was going out too. She only has two more weeks before Emma will be heading back off to school.

"Shut it, B." Ruby jumps to Regina's rescue. "What are you having Mills? First rounds on Killian."

"Wait. What?"

The table burst into cheers and laughter.

"That was fun!" Emma says as she follows her group of friends out into the parking lot.

Emma was able to round up her small group of friends for a day of fun. This is the first time she was able to get all of them in one room at the same time since being home. They met up and went to an early dinner before hitting the town fair.

"It was." Belle grins. "I can't remember the last time we all been to one together."

"Defiantly been awhile." August leans against the driver side of his car.

"Ooookay. Can we stop being lame for like two minutes." Ruby claps. "What are we doing next?"

"Going home." Everyone turns and looks at Regina. "Well...I know I am. It's late."

"Oh come on Regina, Henry's safe and asleep at the Charmings. You can stay out a little later."

"I have work in the morning." Regina reminds her friends.

"Well I guess we have to let you go then." August swoops in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Emma stands back as one by one everyone hug and wish Regina a good night.

"I'm going to walk Regina to her car." Emma tells the group as she follows Regina further into the parking lot.

"What do you guys think you are going to do?" Regina ask once they make it to her car.

Emma shrugs. "Not much else to do." Emma silently watches as Regina unlock her car doors and throw her purse onto the passenger seat. "Are you going to be okay? I can come with you."

Regina rolls her eyes and leans against the car door. "I'll be fine Emma. I'm just going to go shower and sleep."

Emma sighs. She hates that Regina works so much and doesn't really make anytime to be social. Yeah she knows that the brunette does things with Ruby every now and then. But not nearly enough for Emma to not worry about Regina isolating herself from society.

"Fine." They share a tight hug before Regina gets in the car and drive away.

"Couldn't talk the Queen into staying out later?"

Emma punches Killian in the arm. "Shut up."

"Yeah," Ruby punches him in his other arm. "She probably just wants a few hours to herself." Either way it's none of his business and the best friends are making sure he knows that.

The next ten minutes is spent discussing what they can get up to before they decided to just call it a night.

After saying goodnight to everyone Emma debates on rather she should go to Regina's or home. Thinking about Ruby's comment about Regina wanting some time alone, Emma decides to just head home.

-/-/-

Emma is sitting at the kitchen table when David, her father, steps into the kitchen.

"Good morning kid." He places a kiss on her forehead before moving to the coffee maker. "Thanks!" He grins when he sees she has a fresh pot waiting on him.

"Welcome." Emma just sits back and watch her dad go about fixing up the plate of breakfast Emma made this morning before her mother, Mary Margaret, left for an appointment this morning.

"So what do you have planned for today?" David says around a mouthful of eggs.

Emma just shrugs. "Was thinking that we can do something after mom gets home from her appointment."

Emma rolls her eyes when her dad spoon stops inches away from his mouth. David flops his mouth open and shut as if he is in complete shock. "Really dad?"

David lets out a few chuckles before shoving the spoon into his mouth.

"That sounds good to me. I'm sure your mother would like that." He takes a sip of his coffee while eyeing Emma. "Everything okay with the girls?"

"They're fine." Emma knows that when he says the girls, he is referring to Ruby and Regina.

Emma kind of feels bad that her dad is worried that the only reason she might be spending time with her parents is because her friends are unavailable. It actually makes her feel worse when she thinks about her conversation she had last night with Regina.

Flashback

"I was thinking I could take Henry to the park tomorrow."

"Henry will be over Ashley's tomorrow." Regina's says from the other end. "I picked up a shift at the diner."

"Oh." Emma pauses. She had just assumed Regina would want them all to spend tomorrow together since it's close to her last day in town. They already didn't get to spend today together because of Regina's work obligations. "Um...well I guess I'll come over later then."

Emma frowns when she hears Regina sigh on the other end. "Maybe not tomorrow night. I'm going to be tired and I don't wanna get Henry railed up before bed." Regina's knows that if Emma comes over that Henry would want to play all night and be a nightmare to get to bed.

"That's fine. You can rest and I can put Henry to bed." Emma argues. This is the second day she feels like Regina has brushed her off. She's trying to figure out why. Except these last few days, the whole times she's been home they've been just fine.

"Emma." Another sigh. "You need to spend sometime with your parents. I love having you here but I'm sure Mary Margaret and David want to spend time with you too."

Emma stomach sinks. Not only has Regina pointed out the fact that Emma hasn't spent all that much time with her parents but the way Regina makes it seems like she's being smothering, really bothers her. Maybe she is.

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

End of flashback

"I'm sorry dad."

"For what?" David frowns.

"For not being around these last few months."

Emma jumps a little in shock when David just lets out a deep belly laugh.

"Kid, we know you missed your friends." David starts. "We got to see you for Christmas and they didn't. Plus it's not like you haven't spent anytime with your old folks. Don't worry kid. We don't feel neglected at all."

Emma takes in her dads words before getting up and moving around the table to hug him. "I'm going to rest a little before mom comes home. Come get me when you guys are ready?"

"Will do."

/-/

"What are you doing here?" Emma frowns and Regina tries to correct herself. "I meant I though you were spending the day with your parents."

"Oh please," Ruby comes up behind Emma. "The Charming's go to bed at like 6pm." She jokes as she pushes passed both girls. "Henry look what I have!"

Emma comes more into the apartment when Regina moves out of the way to threaten Ruby if she hypes Henry up.

"How was work?" Emma tries to break the tension between them.

It was Ruby's idea to come over to Regina's. After hangout with her parents, she called up Ruby when the Charming's decided to call it a night. They had hung out with Jasmine for a little before Ruby suggested going to spend the night at Regina's. Emma tried to explain how Regina didn't feel like having company but Ruby just rolled her eyes and drove over there anyway. Now Emma feels awkward sitting next to Regina knowing that the brunette really didn't want them there. Or at least not her.

"Fine." Regina says before glaring at Ruby. "No Ruby. He needs to be in bed in the next thirty minutes." She says when Ruby tries to sneak Henry some candy.

"Sorry buddy." Ruby pulls Henry into a tight hug. "You can have it tomorrow when Emma and I take you out to play."

Henry whoops happily and says something that they barely understand but nod anyway.

"Come here bud." Henry climbs off of Ruby's lap and runs over to his favorited blonde. "Is it okay if I put him to bed? Read to him a little?"

"Shut up, Swan." Regina rolls her eyes and gives Emma a sweet smile. No matter what's happening between her and Emma, she can't resist how much she loves Emma's relationship with her son. "Go."

Emma lets Regina hug and kiss the other girls goodnight before leading Henry out of the room.

After three stories Henry finally falls asleep. Emma almost screams when she turns from shutting the door and Regina is standing there.

Regina silently grabs the blondes hand and pulls her into her room.

"Do you want us to leave?" Emma asks once they've been standing in silence for a few minutes.

"Of course not." Regina breaks out of whatever daze she was in. "I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you. You don't deserve that."

Emma nods. She's not quite sure what to say. Regina's been so hot and cold with her lately. It's like they are back to the way things were before her visit.

"Can I ask why? Like what's up?" Emma starts. "Is it something I did?"

Regina shakes her head. "No." She moves into Emma's arms. Emma feels Regina's arms circle around her waist and head rest against her shoulder. "I'm just going to miss you."

Emma wraps Regina up and just hold her. "It's okay. Lets not worry about the right now, okay?"

Regina nods. "Come on." Emma's leans back and kisses Regina cheek before pulling the brunette back out into the living room where Ruby is spread out on the futon, channel surfing. "Lets just enjoy tonight."


End file.
